The invention relates to a process and devices for drying of substrates, especially semiconductor substrates, such as silicon wafers, gallium arsenide wafers, but also glass and quartz substrates, metal substrates and compact discs.
The substrates to be treated as claimed in the invention with the purpose of drying need not be exclusively round or wafer-shaped, but can have any shape. The preferred area of application however is the drying of wafer-shaped substrates.
In the invention the drying of semiconductor substrates such as silicon wafers or semiconductor substrates based on gallium arsenide is especially emphasized.